


After an Undercover Prison Stint

by kentucka



Category: Dark Blue
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't much of a faker when there's no immediate threat. And he hasn't perceived Carter as a threat for a long time. Having the man on all fours certainly helped to build that kind of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After an Undercover Prison Stint

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com) prompt [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/75029.html?thread=17442837#t17442837): Dark Blue, Dean/Carter, After an undercover prison stint

He doesn't want to, but whenever he closes his eyes he can still smell the sweat of a hundred men in the yard, can feel the oppressing walls and hear steel doors clanging shut. Violence and blood and having to arrest someone he actually liked; none of those were such a turn-off.

Carter notices, of course. Dean isn't much of a faker when there's no immediate threat. And he hasn't perceived Carter as a threat for a long time. Having the man on all fours, begging with words, moans and a shimmy of his hips for Dean's cock certainly helped to build that kind of trust.

The memory makes him smile; he lets it carry him away from prison bunks back to the rumpled sheets on a comfortable double bed. Carter's worried expression softens, and he moves on top of Dean until they touch from shoulders to toes.

Dean nods, slicks his hand up and wraps it around both their cocks.  
Carter immediately starts thrusting, every bit as impatient as Dean is for release after weeks of getting none.

Carter teases him with brief brushes of his lips, until Dean uses his free hand to grab hold of his hair and pull him in for a proper tangle of tongues. It doesn't take long for this to become too much effort, for them to shiver and moan through their orgasms. But never, not for more than the blink of an eye, does either man break their gaze to ensure they're both still in the here and now.


End file.
